


Wandaful life

by KJPetsch



Category: Hurts (UK Band), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Angst, Awesome Wanda Maximoff, Cute Vision (Marvel), F/M, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, It's a Wonderful Life, Love, Poor Vision (Marvel), Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJPetsch/pseuds/KJPetsch
Summary: She says, don't let goNever give up, it's such a WANDAful lifeDon't let goNever give up, it's such a WANDAful life
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Kudos: 10





	Wandaful life

**Author's Note:**

> I love Hurts and WandaVision. Wonderful life is a good song. Experiment.

On a bridge across the Severn on a Saturday night,  
Wanda meets the man of her visions.  
He says that he got in trouble and if she doesn't mind  
He doesn't want the company

But there's something in the air  
They share a look in silence and everything is understood  
Wanda grabs her man and puts a grip on his hand  
As the rain puts a tear in his eye

She says:

Don't let go! Never give up - it's such a Wandaful life  
Don't let go! Never give up - it's such a WANDAful life

Driving through the city to the Temple Station,  
He cries into the leather seat  
And Wanda knows her baby was a family man,  
But the world has got him down on his knees

So she throws him at the wall, her kisses burn like fire,  
And suddenly he starts to believe  
He takes her in his arms and he doesn't know why,  
But he thinks that he begins to see

Don't let go! Never give up - it's such a WANDAful life  
Don't let go! Never give up - it's such a WANDAful life  
Don't let go! Never give up - it's such a WANDAful life  
Don't let go! Never give up - it's such a WANDAful life

Don't let go! Never give up!  
Don't let go! Never give up - it's such a WANDAful life


End file.
